


The Gang in College

by ifijust_layhere



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Multi, No Underage Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifijust_layhere/pseuds/ifijust_layhere
Summary: What if the team were all students at college together and have to learn how to guide their new seventeen-year-old friend, Spencer Reid, in the ways of being social?





	1. In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any one of these characters and the age gaps are slightly different than in the show but its an AU so cut a guy some slack. P.S. the chapters are all named after Beatles' songs that I don't own.

Spencer Reid walked up to his appointed apartment’s front before discovering the stairs and hauling his bags up to the second floor. This was his first year of college away from home (he'd been able to receive multiple degrees through local community colleges) after searching for temporary treatment for his mother who was mentally ill. He'd been fortunate, being able to arrange a live-in Doctor to stay beside her while he was away. She could now still be in Vegas, where he'd grown up for the past seventeen years, with Dr. Norman who would care for her as he spent time in college. She'd been unenthusiastic about Dr. Norman but a mother understands when her child must have freedom for themselves and their personal life no matter how childlike he transpired on a document.

These specific apartments were filled mainly with university attendees. That was a factor that Spencer didn't object, already being seventeen and surrounded by much older students his entire education made it more or less his own ‘unique’ norm. Although being used to something didn't decrease his anxious thoughts centered around his roommates. He never was a people person, but being so young he was required to share his living space. The names printed next to his apartment report paperwork were Derek Morgan and Aaron Hotchner. Both in their third year, he felt bad for them and was convinced that they'd barely need a week for them to request his transfer.

Arriving at the designated number he overheard arguing from inside. As if he wasn't already, now he was seriously compensating going back to Las Vegas. Taking a deep breath he twisted the doorknob, revealing the sight of two twenty-year-olds.

One had dark skin with loads of intimidating muscle while the other had dark hair and olive pale skin, muscular as well but in more of a lean way. They'd finished their arguing, now watching him.

After a long, awkward pause the raven-haired student decided to speak up. “Sorry, about that,” he apologized looking surprisingly sincere while offering a smile, certainly rare and underused.

The other man in the room let out a sigh, looking the kid up and down, “Hey, man. I’m guessing you're the pretty boy we're supposed to be rooming with.” Spencer nodded. “I'm Derek Morgan.” He extended an outstretched hand.

Spencer shook his hand, ridiculously trusting him after a few simple words. “Spencer. Spencer William Reid. Although you probably don't need to know my middle name do you? Did umm,” he felt out of place as they started. So he resorted to what he did best when feeling so hopeless. “Did you know that the tradition of middle names started in Rome with the number of names being used as a telling sign for your position in society. In fact, most slaves didn't even have the last name while some members of aristocratic families had over 30 names. Interestingly, the names became increasingly overused and wore out to only first and last names until the late thirteenth century and early fourteen hundred. Introducing the middle name.” He rambled.

Looking at his newly found roommate's expressions he felt nauseous. Recognizing the surprised looks that he had seen far too many times that usually were accompanied with terrible results. The word ‘freak’ penetrated his head getting his hands clammy.

Derek's eyebrows remained glued to the top of his forehead as the other boy replied nonchalantly. “No, I didn't actually. I'm Aaron but, a lot of my friends call me Hotch.”

Derek whistled, “They sure weren't kidding when they said ‘genius’.”

“Sorry,” the genius replied. “N- nice to meet you.”

Derek ran a hand over his head, “So pretty Ricky, me and Hotch were just ‘discussing’ who gets the pleasure of their own room. Any thoughts?.”

Spencer regarded Aaron's annoyance on the topic. “I'm okay with sharing the second room,” He paused. “As for whoever shares with me, that should be decided by the two of you.”

Aaron made eye contact with his friend. “Derek, you can have your own room, I'll pair with Spencer.”

Derek chuckled.“Pshhh. Alright man, act like you're the bigger person here. Even though you were just having an arguement about it.” Then picking up a box that was labeled ‘Textbooks’ he headed through the door of what Spencer assumed was his room.

Aaron turned to Reid and allowed a small, almost undetectable smile cross his face as he watched the kid play with his hands. “We should get you settled into our room. Your bed is already in there, from the looks of it you'll be able to tuck your stuff away in no time.” He then picked up Spencer's second bag.

“Thank you, Hotch.” The younger student replied, following Aaron into their room.

By the time that Spencer had arranged his clothes away (so many sweater vests)), and had made his bed, Aaron was inside his second bag. Without care for permission, he was taking out Reid's books and placing them inside the room’s bookshelves.

‘Classic Alpha Male behavior.’ Spencer mused before going over to assist Aaron.

“You must really enjoy reading Spencer. I think you have at least double your weight in books.” Aaron commented, teasing lightly. Honestly, the whole interaction between the two was friendly and Spencer was shocked that he was being treated like this after the rambles and consistent awkwardness.

“Yep that's me the big nerd,” Reid replied sarcastically with a toothy grin, his fingers crossed that the light mood would continue.

The two students finished making their room seem a bit more comfortable as well as adjusted to their liking. Morgan then opened their door with a bounce in his step, “Wow, two clean freaks in one room. I feel like the two of you sterilized the place.”

“Haha Derek,” Aaron replied dryly as Spencer's face blushed to realize that Morgan was far from wrong.

“The girls are coming over later Hotch,” Derek declared, leaving the genius confused as Morgan gave the room another look over and gave Hotch a secretive grin that was a cipher for something even kid genius was clueless about.

Aaron nodded, “We have a few other friends who moved to the college apartments beneath us.” He filled in once he'd noticed Reid's perplexed puppy expression.

“Yeah, JJ, Penelope aka my goddess, and Emily. Don't worry man they'll be all over you.” Morgan told him.

Spencer gave them both an awkward smile, silently hoping that his college experience would be nothing like his time in high school. Pretty girls and fit, charming guys had never taken to him. In fact, the experience usually ended with him covered in bruises.

He could only hope that this year would be different.


	2. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer meets the rest of the 'best team', aka Penelope, Emily, JJ, and Rossi.

Aaron and Derek had gone out to the store announcing that they'd be shopping and would return with food and other necessities. Spencer hadn't thought anything of it and informed them he'd be at the school’s third library assuming that the three of them weren't friends not expecting to hang out with them. At least this was before both Derek and Aaron had stressed to him that they weren't going to sit by while he got skinner and required that he come along. They'd practically dragged him into Hotch's car, but he was quite touched by the jester. 

Spencer had an allowance from the school that accompanied his scholarship program. He had work, such as the Librarian's assistant and the few hours that he worked at the on-campus coffee house. Still, they would never pay the amount he needed to feed himself. Yes, he was aware that the situation was odd but his whole life he was constantly a freak, continually far from normal. He was grateful walking through the isles with Aaron and Morgan while they shared a cart and he had his own small handbasket. He never was a big eater.

Near the end of their journey, the small basket disappeared from his hand and the three of them were pushing about one overflowing cart. They’d split the cost of the groceries, surprisingly despite his numerous doubts the experience had truly been enjoyable. He'd learned that both Aaron and Derek had been friends for a little over a year after sharing a dorm. Another fact that had come up was that Hotch had begun his degree in pre-law, but had switched to Criminology. Morgan's football scholarship, a sport he could no longer participate due to a knee injury. The playing of the game was never why Derek wanted to earn his degree anyway.

Derek had joked that the reason his Mother liked it when he'd brought Aaron for the holiday’s last year. She believed that they were going to be great friends for a long time and told Aaron she'd adopt him if she could after he'd helped Derek tidy the house. Spencer smiled and laughed at their stories feeling overwhelmed with comfort hearing their light ridicule and meaningful memories.

The girls arrived near the same time Aaron and Spencer had taught Derek their elaborate cupboard storage organization layout that the two clean freaks had put together as Derek watched and unloaded the goods they'd brought home from the store. Spencer was a bit freaked out that they'd let themselves in and brought two others with them, but on a positive note, they all seemed to be cheerful, especially the loudly dressed woman, to see him. Surrounded by the guest he felt extremely overwhelmed.

“Hi, sweety I'm JJ and this is my girlfriend Emily.” The less eccentric blond haired girl introduced, speaking to him in a motherly tone that helped ease his nerves.

He smiled at the two of them, glad his mother had never let his father's closed minded views influence him before he left. “Spencer Reid. It's nice to meet both of you.” 

“Wow, you boys got a real people pleaser here.” The brunette, Emily, teased winking.

As the room erupted in laughter and smirks Reid's face couldn't help but redden. “Awe he's precious. Derek why didn't you tell me he was so adorable!” She shook his hands as if she was trying to mimic a spasm. “I'm Miss. Penelope Garcia the goddess of all school technology and I will be your fairy godmother!” 

He touched the smudge of lipstick that Garcia had left on his cheek while the group ushered that he sat down. Aaron directed his attention to the nervous teenager. 

“Reid this is David Rossi, he is back from his tour for the army for the next six months. He was stationed in Germany.” Hotch introduced in an attempt to give Reid an escape from the commotion. 

Rossi shook Spencer's hand. “Nice to meet you kid. I know you guys weren't expecting me but I always see Aaron first thing once I come home.” 

“No problem at all sir. It's nice to meet you.” The seventeen-year-old told the older man shyly. It was a culture shock for him to be surrounded by so many polite, and so far, nonjudgmental people. Dave chuckled at the kid before the group fell into one conversation that was mainly on the upcoming school year and seeing, if any, what classes they had together. 

The night ended early for the group of students and commanding officer. The only person who really had anything of a commute to go home was David and Spencer had half the mind that the legal man had other plans than calling it an early night. 

Emily and JJ had really enjoyed seeing Hotch and Derek. The four of them had been great friends even if at first Derek and JJ were to Jock like, and Emily and Aaron far too serious and brooding to feel approachable. Now their differences had been put behind them and seemed non-existent. Penelope had been the schools tech-support, even if she was only a senior in high school, and was offered a scholarship. The second her freshman year she'd already declared them her friends.

Spencer felt like a stranger, he felt like a stranger brushing his teeth in what was to be his bathroom for the next few months. Morgan yelled that the Chinese takeout was here, no one wants to cook despite the stocked kitchen. Smiling at his reflection of foam and mint he rinsed his mouth and left his thoughts with his toothbrush. 

Going to the table because of Aaron's, ‘Yes Morgan, you have to sit at the table because why else would we have one.’ Spencer made a detour to retrieve a fork because despite his second Ph.D. being in engineering chopsticks were stupid and difficult. 

Morgan was quick to it points out, “They gave us chopsticks kid.”

“It's like foraging for food with a pair of number 2 pencils.” The genius mumbled picking at the cuff of his sleeve. The older boys laughed at this and continued eating the takeout.


	3. Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to move along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyones feed back and to address Reid's age and college time frame, in this AU he has gone to public colleges in Vegas before coming to the current university. He is only seventemn but there will be a chapter focusing on his eighteenth birthday. It's not canon what so ever.

Aaron could tell that Spencer was drowning in college. Not academically, never with his school work and classes, the kid was a genius with four BAs and two PhDs. Socially. The kid still hung out with Morgan and himself as well as the girls occasionally but Hotch was shocked every time Spencer seemed speechless when anyone presented him with any amount of understanding or kindness. They'd invite him to study groups or make light humorous comments but, there were other odd stares and words Aaron could only imagine gave him anxiety and low self-esteem. Spencer didn't deserve that.

The two of them shared a Sociology class which was taught by professor Jason Gideon. Though a humble man, professor Gideon's life was filled with stories that incorporated well into his lectures. His T.A. was a young woman named Elle Greenaway who’d be graduating in June and worked at an old fashion diner/bar, that he knew Emily and JJ frequented regularly. Gideon often talked to him about his classes about whether or not he was enjoying his time at college and invited Reid to after class chess games, the duo's relationship taking a mentor to the prodigy form.

Today Sean, his younger brother, was coming to visit after just getting his driver’s license because he still had his summer break in boarding school. Their relationship was always strong in its own unique way but over most of the breaks he’d had in college, since knowing Derek, Aaron had visited the Morgan residence in Chicago. He was glad that he would have a chance to introduce Sean to his life away and provide the seventeen-year-old with his company knowing his mother wasn't emotional and dare he say more stoic than himself.

While waiting outside their dorm for his younger brothers arrival Hotch heard their dorm door open, “Hey Aaron, your kid brother isn’t here yet?” Derek questioned as he stood beside his friend, hands layed on the railing.

“No, he has a bad habit if never being punctual and giving me heart failure.” Aaron shifted his weight, “I still haven’t told him about Hailey and I breaking up.”

Morgan stared at him. “Man it’s been four weeks! What’s been keeping you from it?”

“I guess I just wanted to do it-,” Aaron was cut off by the sound of his brother's voice below them.

“Hi, Aaron! Hey Derek!” Sean called out before practically running up the outside staircase and hugging his older brother. “It’s nice to see you.” Aaron chuckled slightly while taking in his brother's new height and longer hair.

“Your mom letting you keep your hair that long?” Derek joked taking Sean’s duffel from the youngsters hands.

Sean ran his hair through the golden strands. “Yeah, school isn’t starting till next week so I’m sure once I come home I’ll hear about it. How have you guys settled in? This place is bigger from the dorm the two of you shared last year.”

“We’re good Sean, and we’re getting used to being back in school,” Hotch answered opening the door and allowing his brother followed by his best friend walkthrough.

“It is bigger because we’ve got us a new friend who lives with us, his name is Spencer and he's about your age but he is a genius, literally,” Derek informed Sean.

Sean laughed at Derek, “I'm sure you think everyone's a genius, Derek.”

“Ow! Okay, okay man. Harsh,” Derek mocked while holding his hands over his heart.

Hotch was always glad that both his friend and brother got along so well since they meant a great deal to him whether he’d ever say it aloud or not. They had put on a game between the Chicago Bears and the Georgia Bulldogs and into the second quarter the three boys were yelling and chanting for their teams. During half time while Derek was pouring himself and Hotch coffee and Sean some pop Penelope and JJ came bustling through the door. With what appeared to be a coffee soaked and overwhelmed Spencer Reid, still in his Cafe uniform, with the two girls causing the original members of the room jaws to drop.


	4. Don't Let Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically telling you guys what went down with the cliffhanger

“Boys get out of the way!” Garcia hollered and while shoving Spencer through the hallway into his room. JJ spared the boys an apologetic glance following the soaked genius and usually bubbly blond. Reid had rejected the girls' attempts to come with him while he changed because he had slammed the door in their face. Refusing to answer their knocks and questions.

“What happened to him?” Sean questioned approaching the girls who'd given up at trying to help, settling with waiting as they stood around the boys' apartment's small table. 

JJ was boiling with red cheeks, “Some jackass emptied a mug of scalding coffee on him during his shift at the cafe! His boss gave him the rest of the day off but it was mortifying for him.”

Morgan was comforting Penelope before the techie noticed that Sean, who'd she rarely heard about since she'd last seen him, “Oh! My beautiful baby Hotchner, you're here!” Sean smiled even though Garcia's hug was bone crushing.

JJ and Penelope talked with Sean conversationally to simply catch up with the teenager but also as a distraction from the incident.   
Derek pulled Aaron aside. “You gonna check on the kid? I would but I've gotta get to work.” Morgan raised his eyebrow questionably while checking his watch.

“Of course I will, you need to leave soon or your boss will kill you,” Hotch affirmed with the former jock. 

Derek grabbed the keys to his truck, which he had a scarily strong attachment to, and said goodbye to the girls. He high-fived Sean and tossed in a, ‘See you later.’ Before exiting the apartment

JJ, Sean, and Penelope continued watching the football game after Morgan's farewell. Aaron smile when he heard JJ's whines about the Red Sox game from the previous night prompting Sean's various insults towards her favorite team. 

Excusing himself from the group he walked to his and Spencer's room. His fist tapped lightly on the door before he turned the knob and let himself in. Relieved it wasn't locked when he saw Spencer standing shirtless, his usually pale skin tainted red from his neck to his stomach.

Aaron closed the door, feeling Reid's eyes on him, moving to his own drawers and pulling out a tube burn cream. His other hand reached for his old hoodie from his freshman year. The school logo faded.

“After you shower, you should put this antibiotic on. You can wear this. I know that you were supposed to go to the laundry room today after work but I hope this will work.” Aaron felt helpless once he looked up and found Reid still upset with watery eyes.

Spencer accepted the items from Hotch before giving him a smile. “Thanks, I'm sorry to burden you when you're supposed to be hanging out with your little brother. I know you were excited about it no matter how hard you tried to play it off.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. In fact, the only person who'll be apologizing will be that son-of-a-bitch when Morgan and I get our hands on him.” Aaron declared, reminded about how pissed he truly was.

“Oh, no need. I was working the same shift as Grant Anderson, we have Advanced Study together. He punched the guy the nose, hard. And the punch's angle has any say there is a seventy-six point five percent chance that his nasal bone is split in two.” Spencer smirked, looking at the admiration in Hotch's expression. He grabbed his purple towel looking at Aaron sincerely, “Thank you for checking on me.”

Hotch let the built-up tension slide off his shoulders, “Anytime Spencer and please remember that. I'll let the girls know you're okay, they are worried sick.”

“Thank you, Aaron,” The prodigy said before closing the bathroom door leaving Hotch feeling overly fond.

Once he joined the others as their football game ended he was given curious gazes. “Everything okay bro?” 

Aaron smiled at his brother, "Yeah, everything is fine Sean." He looked at the girls, "Are you guys staying for dinner tonight?" 

Penelope stood from her chair before leaning in to kiss Sean's cheek, "No, I have to stop by the computer lab and mess with a few of the new systems. Sorry loves."

"I have a date with Emily later but, on the bright side, you guys can have a night in. Tell Spence that I hope he feels better." JJ told the Hotchner brothers giving them both hugs grabbing their bags before opening the front door for Garcia.

Garcia gave them a cheeky grin, "Bye sweetums!"


	5. I Saw Her (him) Standing There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Spencer gets to witness both of the Hotchner brothers together. Also, I know it's slow burn sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song but please go listen to it if you're interested! / Allie X- That's So Us

Spencer threw Aarons's hoodie over his plain white t-shirt before pulling up a normal pair of khaki shorts that showed off his mismatched and quirky socks. He felt privileged to be wearing the hoodie, Aaron is a man that never even let his best friend touch his orange juice due to the control freak side of him. Spencer had applied the burn ointment to his damaged skin which now only resembled a slightly flushed pink. Walking to where he'd expected to see his friends he found only Aaron and Sean glancing in his direction.

Sean engaged in a conversation with him in the first five seconds of meeting him. “Hi Spencer, I'm Aaron's brother Sean. In case you were wondering, yes, I am the handsome brother.”

Spencer choked down his snicker at Hotch’s expression before responding, “Hi, nice to meet you.” The whole display reminded Spencer of Hotch's talent, always seeming perfectly in place on every occasion with all people.

Sean examined Spencer, moving his head up and down. The movement had made the seventeen-year-old nervous if his blush was a mute confirmation. “Aw, Aaron you always keep me apart from the fun ones, I bet me and Spencer could make a day of exchanging stories regarding your most embarrassing moments.” Sean tugged the prodigy down onto the couch in-between the brothers, “For example his prom night which wa-”

The younger brother was cut off by a stern glare that could make anyone wet themselves, which he acknowledged with mediocrity. After an eye roll and huff, Sean simply whispered ‘later’ with a playful wink.

Hotch returned the eye roll before he nodded at Sean to stand, following in action seconds later. “Sean and I are going to Elle's diner to get something to eat. Do you want me to get anything for you?”

“Wait! Aaron, can he come with us?” Sean bounced on his heels.

Aaron turned to look at Spencer who's limbs had tensed at the suggestion. “You can't ask me, I don't control him, only you.” He said answering his brother.

Sean didn't let out another peep, pulling Spencer to his feet, which was an awkwardly funny sight given the genius's long limbs matched with Sean's eagerness. “Okay! We are ready when you are,” The blond teenager chirped, looping the other boy's arm with his own.

Aaron's facial expression screamed ‘I'm sorry’ as he tossed Sean's car keys and picked up his wallet before opening the dorm's front door. Sean was practically dragging the stuttering, flushed Spencer Reid to his car choosing to ignore the teen's embarrassment. Aaron climbed into the backseat and to his astonishment, Spencer was pushed on top of him before while Sean got comfy in the front seat and turned on the radio.

They drove wordlessly, no other noise but the radio and the occasional exchange of directions from Hotch to his brother. Spencer wondered about why he was here in this position. He was too weird and felt intrusive on the siblings' time together. Not to mention that he was overly curious about Sean Hotchner’s drastically distinct personality.

Hotch leaned toward Spencer's direction. "How's the burn?"

"Not as bad as you would think, the burn cream you gave me worked miracles. I didn't suspect the scalding to need urgent help due to the fact that only 34% of all burns seen by hospitals are from scalding. Even then only 8% take place in occupational settings." Reid informed as a sheepish smile crossed his face.

"Shit, this song is a fucking bop!" Sean exclaimed, ending the moment between the two college students. The radio's volume increased,

"We think that politics is such a waste of time  
We've been a wreck together since 2009  
We've seen each other naked, seen each other cry.”

Sean had begun singing along, knowing the lyrics like the back of his hand.

“You make me not wanna die  
What I like about you, baby  
Is how you annoy me daily."

Aaron grinned at his brother's off-key but ridiculously passionate singing as Spencer corrupted in a fit of giggles. "Sean, eyes on the road please." Aaron reminded, trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying the little show.


	6. BlackBird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle is great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this, Abuse Warning! And Alcohol missus mentions. Please don't read if you may get triggered.

Elle walked over to their table within the first five minutes they'd been seated. The senior was the only waitress who’d been wearing her own plain black v-neck instead of the uniform black and branded collared shirt everyone else wore. Her eyes had dark winged makeup and bright lipstick, she fit in with the dinner’s 50’s style theme despite her overall dark aura. 

Setting down two plain coffee cups, Elle started filling them with the addictive dark brown liquid most college students had learned to love. “Hi fellas, how you doing?” Her slang paired favorably with the spunk in her voice made which caused her role to come to life. Her narrowing eyes fell to Sean, “Hotch you can’t keep on collecting strays. Plus you’re gonna make Spencer jealous.” Elle had a habit of testing the waters and picking up on other people's secrets. The woman was Professor Gideon's TA after all.

“Don’t worry Ms. I don't make it a habit to swoon over his tricks,” Sean quipped while falsely puffing his chest. Aaron avoided eye contact as he mumbled out, ‘Shut it, Elle,’. 

Spencer's eyebrows raised in confusion, oblivious to everything Elle had been hinting at. And when he didn't receive an explanation for the others, he ruled out the possibility of ever knowing.

Elle and Sean’s personality were basically twins, flirtatious and cracking jokes to one another. When Elle brought their orders Sean even went as far as to kiss her knuckles, imitating a servant’s actions to his queen. 

“Could the two of you have bigger egos?” Aaron asked before taking a bite of a fry.

Elle shook her bangs from where they had fallen into her eyes before turning to Sean. “You sure he's not adopted?"

The four of them became silent for a solid thirty seconds until Spencer began a fit of laughter at the look on Hotch's face. Sean joined in with his own snickers. 

Elle noticed Aaron's eyes glued to Spencer in an adoring fashion before an idea sparked in her head. Every one of their friends had seen the affection both of them held for one another but knew alone they'd never step up and say anything. Spencer was bisexual and he hadn't hidden it when JJ had asked, his mom had taught him that it was better to be honest so that he could weed out people that could hurt him. But Aaron would hide it for the rest of his life due to the way he was raised, 'old fashioned' was the kindest way to describe his parents.

“I need to talk to Aaron about something in the back. Can I get you, two boys, anything else?” At the seventeen-year-olds’ shake of the head, she dragged an annoyed Aaron Hotchner to the diner's break room, although it was a five by eight feet room with soiled lockers and a few broken hooks. 

Although he was perplexed about the woman's intentions Aaron merely crossed his arms over his chest, an invitation for Elle to speak to him freely. 

"You move on fast Hotch, it's only been five weeks since Haley and You broke it off." Her lips formed a tight smile trying to keep the conversation friendly. "I never knew you're bisexual, but I suppose JJ and I couldn't be the only two people in our friend group who weren't straight."

Aaron's first instinct was to deny everything Elle had just implied scream at her that she was wrong that she was lying but instead, his lips pursed. He lost all access to his own words. Deep down he understood that she wouldn't harm him and Elle wasn't mad. 

Neither was she drunk, alcohol made the punches harder. A fact Aaron had learned that at the ripe age of five while hearing his baby brother screeching from his place in the wooden crib. Not until small but sturdy hands gripped his shoulders and Elle's whispered encouragements echoed in his ears, telling him to breathe, did he realize his panic and tears falling from his cheekbones. 

When was the last time he had cried?

When was the last time someone had asked him this question? 

Elle's arms encircled Aaron's torso and, despite being frozen in place, her sympathy guiding him to a solid piece of his mind. The newer part of his life where these conversations didn't need to end in smashed bottles. No discrimination being roared from his father's mouth and shown with his knuckles. 

Her hands rubbed away the fallen and new tears, helping peace slump on his soul, his body. He hadn't felt such relief and contentment since his father's funeral. Since he was fourteen and held Sean's hand above a graceless tomb.

Elle's voice was soft, "It's okay Aaron."


	7. Hello, Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Spencer talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their conversation is kinda happening at the same time as Elle a Hotch were talking in the last chapter.

* The Dinner Table*

After the twenty-year-olds less than a graceful shuffle off to who knows where things turned awkward fast. The two teen's silence only covered up with a shaky ceiling fan and old rock music. 

Sean's faced turned to a grimace, jogging Spencer's memory to a human behavior lecture he'd sat in on the previous week. ‘The human's mind affects their facial expressions whenever they are entirely focused too hard on a certain thought that brings up emotion.’

Obviously, that's was only the overall point of the expression but in the past hour he had learned that Sean was not like his brother. he would never try to bottle up anything on his mind whether it was comic or life or death. While he gnawed on a fry Sean's eyes followed, his face never relaxing from the twisted wrinkles. 

“IthinkAaronlikesyou!” The words were blurted out in mush but, the words were clear to the genius. Sean's expression remained a firm mask for the regret he felt waiting for Spencer's reply.

Spencer looked skeptical, deciding that his translation of the word, ‘like’ in this particular line of words was false. “I hope your right, it is already nine work days past the roommate switching application deadline.” 

Sean's cheeks puffed into a pout. “Like like, romantically interested like? And people say you're a genius.” 

“I really think you're reading this situation wrong, your brother is straight and has better taste.” Spencer's words were spewed out due to his urgent need to change Sean's mind before Hotch returned. 

Of course, he liked Aaron. Who wouldn't like Aaron Hotchner? But, he was one of his first true friends in his entire life plus he tolerated his ramblings. No way was he going to even attempt anything with the chance of messing up their current friendship. 

Sean rolled his eyes, “I’m telling you that the look on his face around you is rare. The only different expression than his bland confusing glare.” He paused to sip on his Sprite, “Plus he's only let Haley or me wear his clothes before.” 

The genius’ eyes wandered to his torso was the too large sweat-shirt bunched up. Waiting for him to stop being oblivious.

“Oh,” Spencer’s lean hands raised to below his collarbones before gripping the fabric.

The younger Hotchner’s foot playfully nudged his leg, “Oh.”

Before the two of them could say anything else Elle and Aaron returned the eyes seeming relaxed but tried. Hotch slid into the booth seat next to Spencer as Elle gave the trio a bright smile saying she was leaving to get them their check.

BLOOP...BING...BLOOP...BING... Hotch picked up his phone and swiped up to answer the caller.

"Hey, Morgan. No, we are at the dinner why? No, I can pick you up." Sean and Spencer listened to Aaron's half of the conversation. "Okay. What? Sean give me the phone back" The demand was half-hearted as Sean began to talk to Derek. 

"I'll come to get you, man. Nah, I've got my car here. I doubt that it'll comfortably fit all four of us. Alright, I'll be there soon." He hung up before handing the phone back to his annoyed older brother. "I'm going to pick up Derek."

Aaron pinched his nose, "What?"

"The two of you can walk, I'll see you guys before I go home. You're okay with walking, right?"

Spencer was shaking with muffled laughter, "Of course Sean."

Sean leaned over to tousle his hair as he hugged an amused Hotch. "Alright then, bye bro catch you two later."

Watching his little brother wink at Elle while he left Aaron smiled, "I'm terrified at how similar he and Morgan are."


	8. All My Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp its Spencer and Aaron hanging out and High Key flirting.

Spencer and Aaron walked with leisure to their dorm. The sun was still raised above the horizon which reassured the pair to take their time. They were involved in a deep conversation, as Reid rambled on about his opinion on The Odyssey Aaron listened throwing in a few of his own insights. 

“You know It’s crazy to think you know all of this and you’re not even an adult yet,” Aaron spoke the words with genuine amazement, causing the young doctor to flush before mumbling something. “What?”

“I said,” Spencer said, raising his chin up higher. “I’ll be an adult in roughly 43,800 minutes.” Any other person would have said a month or thirty days but Spencer didn’t, and that made Aaron’s face light up like a Christmas tree. “You know the others um, they always joke about how you’re too serious and don’t smile enough. I think they’re wrong.”

The older boy’s shoulders slouched slightly, “If I’m honest I think that you bring that out in me. I can be stoic but you Spencer Reid, well you bring out the best in anyone who really gets to know you.” He chuckled bitterly, “And if some assholes have to pour coffee on you, its because they didn’t get their drawings glorified by their parents.”

Spencer toyed with his hands in the big hoodie’s pocket. “We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all.” 

Aaron clapped his hands together, “You just quoted the Breakfast Club?” The genius’ million-watt smile and amused eyes were his answer. 

“You know JJ mentioned that you trained for a triathlon together in your freshman year." Hands on his hips Spencer turned his body to where he was walking backward and facing Hotch. "Wanna race?”

“God I think my brother has infected you.” It was a half-hearted joke. Aaron happy to see this open side of his friend.

The lean boy tilted is head up in fake thought, “Well, P.E. was the only class I failed in high school but, I can beat you if I get a head start!” And with that, Spencer took off in the direction of their dorm room. Aaron ran swiftly behind him. 

The duo hustled through their front door before collapsing in the living room, breathless. They stayed like that for several minutes, Aaron laughing as Spencer gasped for breath. "Are you sure you don't have asthma?"

"Actually, *gasp*. Approximately 25.7 million people have Asthma in the U.S. and *whez*. In the whole world, about 1,000 people die from asthma daily. *cough, cough*." Spencer replied, hacking up his lungs.

Sitting up Aaron, walked over to the kitchenette. "Is this your subtle way of telling me to call an ambulance?" He grabbed two water bottles.

"No, it's my-HAK HaK," The teen took the offered water bottle. Shaking his head Aaron offered a helping hand to Spencer who uncharacteristically took advantage of the gesture, "Thank you."

"No big deal, I think I'd be pretty disappointed if you were one of those thousand people." Hotch bantered nonchalantly. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

Spencer sat down next to him. That was a big deal for Spencer, in the past three weeks he had never willingly sat next to people on the couch. Spencer had sat on the floor during the first week of school and would still sit far away with most people. 

"Any thoughts on which movie?" The question pulled Aaron from his thoughts. 

Trying to get his mind off of the younger man Hotch put his mind to the task of recalling his small movie collection. "Well because I know you don't have movies here I have; Titanic, Everything Everything, The Outsiders, Psycho, Heathers, The Breakfast Club, and Pulp Fiction."

"Aaron Hotchner clearly likes the classics." Spencer arched his back like a cat. "Titanic? I've never seen it."

Hotch smiled. "You haven't read Twilight or watch the Titanic?"

"Hey! I just enjoy books on Quantum Physics and Psychology. You can’t gang up with JJ and Penelope on that one."

Quickly getting up and returning with the movie Aaron switched the TV on and inserted the classic disk. The two sat through the opening credits before the screen revealed the beginning of the movie.

Spencer was paying attention with drooping eyes halfway through the film and, not that he would ever admit it, Aaron was following close behind. While he to dozed off, the older man had felt a light thud on his shoulder and hair that was much longer than his own tickling his neck. His friend's light snores and small nuzzle into his neck proved his suspicions of a sleeping genius. Hotch settled down, his last thought was that he could cuddle up with Spencer any day.


End file.
